


More Than Cats and Popcorn

by TheKidFromYesterday



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, You're Welcome, i'm such trash, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidFromYesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy proposal fic woo</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Cats and Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, here's another little ficlet cause I missed posting stuff :) Enjoy!

“Phil!”  
I groan, rolling over in bed, and halfheartedly throwing an arm to Dan’s side of the bed, feeling only cold sheets. He’s yelling something from the kitchen I think, but I can’t be bothered to get up and leave behind the warmth and comfort of the bed.  
“Phil!” He’s opening the door now and I pull the blankets up to my ears, effectively covering my face from the bright light that streams into the room as Dan pulls open the blinds. “My cereal’s running dangerously low since yesterday, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”  
Shaking my head from under the blankets, I smile a little to myself at the domesticity of the conversation. The Phandom would kill for insight on these conversations.   
Dan rudely pulls the covers from the bed, leaving me shivering in the sudden change from warm to cold. “Stop eating my cereal, Philly, you have your own!”   
Shit.  
If he’s already eating then he must’ve already found---  
“Seriously, I’m going to have to cover it with cheese to keep you away from it.” I hear the smile in his voice and let out a breath of relief. If he had found it, then he would have already said something. Instinctively, I curl up to protect myself when he inevitably jumps on the bed.   
The bed caves in slightly as he does and I roll over to meet him, surprising him when I sit up and press a kiss to his lips. “I know, I know, ‘stop eating my cereal’,” I smirk, mimicking his posh London accent and shaking my head as I watch him fondly. “You didn’t even look through the whole box, did you?” I ask, and he frowns slightly.  
“Of course not, you didn’t leave enough for me to have any to eat.”  
I sit up suddenly, almost knocking our heads together as I move. “You didn’t throw away the box, did you!?” I ask him, and he stares back at me, surprised at my sudden outburst.   
“Wha---no, I brought it in here.” He smirks, “I was going to dump it on you to wake you up.”  
I let out a breath of relief and let myself drop back down on the bed.  
“Why, did you want to finish up the last of it?” He teases, and I shake my head.  
“Just look through it, you idiot.” I smile, sitting up now.  
Dan grabs the box from the floor, watching me warily as he sticks his hand into it. “I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, Lester, this’d better not be you trolling me like that stupid red button orange button thi---” He starts, but cuts off as he frowns. “What the hell?” He grabs something from inside the box and I watch his face for a reaction, my heart pounding in my chest with nerves.  
Dan stares at the thin, silver ring in his hand, his eyes huge and his jaw dropped. “Phil?” He says, his voice small.  
“Dan?” I repeat, gently placing a hand against his cheek. “I’ve known you for over seven years now, and not once can I remember a time when I did not love you. And that’s because it’s never happened, not because my memory is bad.” I laugh nervously, “I know that I can be annoying at times, and I eat your cereal and put stickers on everything, but anyway. We’ve done so much and have gotten so far together, and there is no one whom I would rather have spent those years with than you. You’re my best friend, and I love you more than anything in the entire universe.”  
“Even cats and popcorn?” Dan interrupts, sniffling slightly.   
“So much more than cats and popcorn.” I confirm, gently wiping away a tear from his cheek. “I know that we’ll go on to accomplish so much more in the future and I promise to be with you every step of the way.”   
Dan is already nodding, but I don’t let him say anything just yet.  
“This wasn’t really supposed to happen like this with us in our pajamas and stuff, I was going to make it all romantic and stuff and I originally wanted to like, fly you all the way to Japan or something but---”  
“Phil, you’re rambling.” Dan reminds me softly, still half crying and by now I’m almost at that point as well.  
“I know, and I love you so so so much Dan Howell and it would make me the happiest person in the whole wide world if you would like to become Dan Lester.” I finally finish and almost before I’m done talking, Dan has tackled me backwards on to the bed, crying and repeating, “Yes, yes, yes.” over and over again and I can honestly say that I’ve never been happier.  
Finally, we calm down enough to talk, the cereal box lying forgotten on the floor and the ring gently slid onto Dan’s finger. We lay in the bed together, both still in our pajamas and potential breakfast long forgotten in the excitement of a proposal.   
“Phil?” Dan asks quietly, absently playing with the ring on his finger and admiring it from different angles.  
“Yeah love?” I answer, staring down at him in adoration.  
“I love you.”  
I smile, my heart so full of joy that it feels like it might burst. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope y'all liked it! Coments and kudos are awesome, they make me soooo happy! :) I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the week! Also, come say hi on tumblr because I am a very lonely person and it makes me happy when you say hi! I'm PhailingPhantastically


End file.
